The Key
by Loti06
Summary: Michael and Lincoln are determined to clear Lincoln’s name and reveal the Company…but they can only do it through the help of one person…Sara. This follows up until “John Doe” I started writing before “The Message”.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Prison Break and its characters are not mine…

Summary: Michael and Lincoln are determine to clear Lincoln's name and reveal the Company…but they can only do it through the help of one person…Sara. This follows up until "John Doe" I started writing before "The Message".

Rating: K-T

* * *

"Come on!" Paul Kellerman screamed as he reached for the gun lying beside Terrence and shoving it into Lincoln's hand.

Michael was shaken out of his trance at Kellerman's loud voice and turned to look at him.

"If we don't leave now we don't leave at all Michael," Lincoln pleaded with him as the first sound of police sirens reached their ears.

Michael gave one final glance at the body lying on the ground and the blood splattered over the wall and painting before following Lincoln and Paul out of the door and along the shadows of the motel wall and finally running across the parking lot and into the black Suburban.

Paul started the engine and put the SUV in gear before Michael was fully in the car and took off before he could shut the door. Speeding around the back of the motel Kellerman found the main road and turned on it, the sound of Police sirens behind him. Pushing the car to its max Kellerman checked the review mirror and continued to push the car.

Michael dug his fingers into the seat Lincoln was sitting in. Thoughts running through his head: nothing had turned out the way it should have, Terrence was dead-now the goal of uncovering the conspiracy was pushed even farther back, and probably no longer a possibility, they were running low on options and then there was Sara. Michael closed his eyes in frustration. She was out there somewhere alone no one to go to, no where to go and the Company was after her now too. Slamming his fist into the seat, Michael fought the tears threatening to spill and shoved the heals of his hands onto his closed eyelids.

Kellerman finally slowed twenty miles later and glanced into the rearview mirror at the two brothers.

"I hope you have another great plan because the last one went real well," he spat out.

Lincoln turned and looked at his brother,

"You know what this means Michael?" he asked. Michael nodded and thought back to the day that seemed like centuries ago.

Sara. She was the key to all of this and they…he needed to find her.

* * *

Sara hugged her knees to her chest clutching her purse as she sat against a cold brick wall in between two run down apartment buildings. The window above her was open and she could hear the sound of the local news coming from the television inside.

Wrapping her jacket around her a little tighter all she wanted to do was disappear.

_How did I end up like this? Why? Why couldn't I have seen it, why did I have to talk myself into thinking that what we had was real…not just a tiny plot in a grand scheme._

Her thoughts however were cut off when the television reached her ears.

The news anchor's serious voice carried down from the window,

"Fox River escapees Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield were apprehended yesterday only to once again escape the authorities. However there is a new twist to this already complicated story. At nine pm tonight a local news station in Montana received a call from Scofield. The authorities were notified and once at the location the two had apparently been hiding out were unable to find the two convicts but did discover a body. We will continue to update you as this new information unfolds…"

Sara shakily ran a hand through her hair and stood up gathering her purse with her. Slowly she made her way out of the dark ally and onto the dark street.

She needed to find a way out of this place. With Michael and Lincoln still at large she was still very much wanted by the Company and she had a feeling that if they found her, the treatment she had received from Lance…or whatever his name was, was going to be a walk in the park compared to what they would do to her.

* * *

The ring of his phone startled him. Reaching into the seat next to him Alexander Mahone grabbed the phone and flipped it open before pressing it to his ear.

"Yes?" he answered coldly.

"Alex," Mahone could hear the smug smile on Bill Kim's face. He hated him.

"I hear your son is going to be fine,"

"Don't talk to me about my son," Mahone bit out. A small chuckle could be heard from the other line.

"Scofield, Burrows, and Kellerman are in Montana…find them. We don't want any more hospital visits for any other members of your family do we?" Kim asked.

"I'll find them," Mahone said through the phone, "but don't expect to see them alive," and with that he slammed the phone shut and threw it onto the seat next to him.

Driving through a town he didn't even think deserved the title of town it was so small he looked up just in time to see a figure dart across the street.

Slamming on his brakes the car screeched and came to a stop before hitting the person in front of it.

Mahone pushed his hand onto the horn and let it sound for a good ten seconds. The person looked up at him and then ran to their destination on the other side of the street and continued to run.

* * *

Sara ran as fast as she could. There was no telling if Mahone had recognized her or not. She couldn't take a chance; her name and face were in their files now too.

Slowing down she took a deep breath as she came upon her destination. The small neon light cast a blue hue on her face as she looked up at read it:

The Sunrise Motel

Sara cringed a little as she walked into the rundown "lobby". Pulling money out of her dwindling cash fund she paid for two nights and made her way to her assigned room.

She would wait here until she could figure out what she would do next.

* * *

Michael looked up at Kellerman in the driver's seat,

"Why are you so certain she will be there?" he asked suspicious.

"Michael, please, FBI makes it their business to know everything," Kellerman lied. He wasn't sure Sara Tancredi was in the small town they were headed but it was the closest to Gila…where he had last seen her.

Michael looked at his brother who shrugged. What other option did they have? Michael sat back in his seat and looked out at the window.

He just wished they would find her soon, and then this could all be over with.

* * *

Ok…so I'm actually mostly a Grey's Anatomy writer- but I couldn't help but start this so this is my first time posting a Prison Break story. Let me know what you think….I'm going to make a habit of being a chapter ahead every time I post so that I can post more often….classes can get hectic at times so its always good to have a chapter done and ready to post! Any way let me know what you think…I love to hear from everyone!

-Loti


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Prison Break and its characters are not mine…

Summary: Michael and Lincoln are determined to clear Lincoln's name and reveal the Company…but they can only do it through the help of one person…Sara. This follows up until "John Doe" I started writing before "The Message".

Rating: K-T

* * *

Sara stepped out of the small shower in her motel room and dried her self off before stepping into her clothing.

Looking at herself in the mirror that hung above the sink she couldn't help but shake her head. Her eyes had dark circles under them which gave her whole appearance a sense of exhaustion and weariness. Which…she guessed was true, but she had always been independent, its not like her father was ever there for her.

Why was she having such a hard time now though? Why was it that she couldn't figure out which move to make next? Maybe, because for the first time there were no moves to make.

Reaching into the pocket of her jeans she pulled the gold key she had found with her father out by the tweed string it was hanging on. Stuffing it safely back into her pocket she brushed her hair out using her fingers.

Making her way to the unmade bed she had tossed and turned in the night before she picked her purse up and took out her money to count it.

Once done she looked the $207.34 in her hand. That was enough for a bus ticket…but to where?

She was taken by surprise when her stomach growled reminding her that she hadn't eaten in close to three days. The doctor in her told her to hurry up and get something to eat otherwise she wouldn't be able to make it wherever it was she needed to go.

Slipping off the bed and putting her shoes on she pulled her purse over her shoulder and made her way out of the motel door.

* * *

Michael watched the desert swim past him. Looking ahead through the windshield he noticed buildings up a head. He recognized the town from when he had driven through it in hopes of meeting with Sara in Gila.

He nudged Lincoln who despite trying his hardest had fallen asleep about two hours earlier. Michael had learned not to sleep.

"What?" Lincoln asked almost annoyed.

"We're here," Michael answered as Paul slowly drove through the tiny town.

"There's only one motel in the entire town, it won't be hard to find her," Paul told the brothers not taking his eyes off the side of the rode.

He wasn't sure what would happen when Sara saw him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He told himself she was just another target yet somehow he couldn't stop wondering what the meeting had in store for him.

How was she going to react? How were the brothers he had…well teamed up with for a lack of a better term feel? He knew there was more to Michael Scofield and Sara Tancredi's relationship than met the eye.

* * *

Sara felt as every where she went to was tip toeing; like a child awake during the middle of the night trying not to be discovered by her parents.

After grabbing something resembling breakfast food of a shelf in the nearest convenience store Sara was making her way back to the motel to figure out what her next move would be.

Walking up the stairs to her room she fumbled around in her purse digging for the room key. Stopping at the top of the stairs she sighed and opened her bag wider to dig through it. Finally finding the key she took it in her free hand and began walking towards her door only three doors away from the stairs.

Once she looked up however she stopped suddenly and her eyes made contact with crystal ones she hadn't expected to look into anytime soon…if ever again.

"Sara,"

The pastry wrapped in plastic she was holding was forgotten as it fell to the ground.

* * *

Michael placed his sunglasses on his head as he stepped out of the car and looked around the old motel.

He nodded towards Kellerman who went into the office to see if Sara had checked in. His face wasn't the one plastered all over the nation.

Michael looked to his right at his brother who was glancing around the parking lot and then his attention turned to his brother,

"When is this going to end?" Lincoln asked. He suddenly looked exhausted. Michael turned and looked at the motel lobby's front door before looking back at his brother,

"Soon," he answered "it can't go on much longer,"

Kellerman came out of the office putting his sun glasses back on.

"204," was all he said as he made his way up the stair case to the left of the lobby door.

Michael and Lincoln followed. Making their way up the stairs Michael couldn't help but be nervous. He and Sara hadn't ended on bad terms but not on good ones either.

Glancing around once again they came to a stop and knocked on the door. After a few seconds and no answer he knocked again. Still no answer.

"She must be out," Lincoln muttered. Michael knocked harder on the door…he was concerned.

He was about to knock again when Lincoln smacked him on the arm. Turning he saw Sara standing on the top step of the stairs looking through her purse.

Once she found what she was looking for she stepped up onto the second floor and looked up.

Immediately his eyes met hers the complete shock held in them didn't cause him to waver as he held her gaze,

"Sara," he greeted her.

Michael looked her up and down. Her hair was shorter, and she had to have lost more weight since he had last seen her, the dark circles under eyes made his chest tighten. He was suddenly drawn to her arm. What was that? A bandage? What had happened?

If they weren't in the situation they were in Lincoln would have laughed. Sara stared at Michael and then at him before stopping to pick up what she had dropped and slowly walked towards them.

However, she stopped before reaching them her eyes on Paul Kellerman who was currently leaning over the railing guarding the second floor and looking over the parking lot.

"Why are you here?" She spat at him. Staring at him with malice.

"Why are you here?" She asked again her voice rising.

Michael was confused as he watched Sara's cold gaze hold on Kellerman who smirked at her holding her gaze,

"Why don't we go inside," he suggested. Michael watched Sara shake her head.

"I refuse to enter any closed space with you," she almost growled, subconsciously her hand went to her thigh.

Michael's eyes drew in concern as he watched the two.

Kellerman nodded towards her arm,

"Looks like that little fall did some damage," he smirked. Sara's jaw clenched.

"What's going on," Lincoln demanded. Michael looked between the Ex-FBI agent and then at Sara and it clicked.

Kellerman knew where to come because he had been the last person to see Sara…he had held her captive.

"What did you do?" Michael turned on the man walking up to him and looking him in the eye.

Kellerman shrugged it off,

"My job,"

"Linc," Michael nodded to his brother.

"Let's go for a ride," Lincoln pulled Kellerman by the arm and grabbed the car keys out of his pocket.

Michael turned and looked at Sara; she was fumbling with the key in her hands.

Walking up to her he gently took the key from her hands and turned to the door opening it.

Holding it open for her he closed it behind himself once she had stepped in.

She walked to her unmade bed and set her purse down before turning and looking at him.

"I…I wasn't expecting you," was the first thing she said to him.

Michael nodded and walked up to her,

Taking her hand he gently ran his fingers over the bandage on her arm before making eye contact with her,

"Tell me what happened to you after Gila Sara," he commanded gently his hand not leaving hers.

* * *

Chapter Two… hope you guys like it so far…I love to hear from you guys good and bad so let me know. Hope everyone has a good weekend! I will be updating soon!

-Loti


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Prison Break and its characters are not mine…

Summary: Michael and Lincoln are determined to clear Lincoln's name and reveal the Company…but they can only do it through the help of one person…Sara. This follows up until "John Doe" I started writing before "The Message".

Rating: K-T

Sara pulled her arm out of Michael's gentle grip.

"What are you doing here Michael?" She asked tucking the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

Michael sighed and paced the room for a minute running his hand through his short hair,

"You tell me what happened to you and I'll tell you why I'm here," he compromised.

Sara looked at him for a moment before nodding. Michael sat on the edge of the bed and prepared for her to begin talking to him.

Sara sighed and began to pace in front of him,

"I didn't leave you in Gila…well I did but I was coming back in. I mean I turned the car off and everything but as I stepped out of the car I was stopped by…hell, I don't even know his name," Sara gestured towards the door.

"Kellerman?" Michael started to stand but Sara gently pushed on his shoulder.

"He was looking for something I have…I don't know why its important but apparently it is. I…" Michael wasn't listening to this piece of information. He looked once again at her arm,

"He did this to you?" he asked pointing at her arm.

Sara stopped talking at his interruption and shook her head,

"No…I got this when I jumped out of the bathroom window in the motel room," she answered.

"Then I ran and ended up here," she told him, "now…why are you here?" she asked.

Michael wanted so much to grab her and hug her to him never letting her go. She didn't deserve this. She was an innocent party that he had gotten tangled up in this mess.

"Sara, there is something you have. Something that could end all of this," Michael said standing up and walking towards the window shutting the drapes.

Turning around he looked at the gold key dangling from Sara's outstretched hand.

"I don't know what it is for. I found it when I found…when I found my father," She told him. Michael nodded _another incident that could have been prevented if it wasn't for him_ he thought.

Taking the key out of her hand he looked over it slowly.

"We'll figure it out," Michael told her.

She nodded and looked up at him their eyes met and they held each others gaze for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sara, I…"

A soft knock came from the door. Michael stopped and walked towards the door peering through the peep hole.

Lincoln stood there his hands shoved in his pockets. Opening the door Michael let him in.

"Kellerman says we should get going," he informed the two. Michael nodded and turned to Sara who nodded in agreement and grabbed her purse.

Kellerman laughed as he studied the key from the passenger seat next to Lincoln who was driving.

"It's a key to somewhere in the capital,"

"The United States Capital?' Michael asked trying immediately to find a way into the building.

"No Illinois," Kellerman corrected.

"Back home?" Lincoln asked in the rearview mirror. Michael looked at Kellerman and then at his brother.

"Back home," he answered.

"You know," Kellerman laughed "I never thought to look for a damn key," he said turning to Sara who had been quiet the twenty minutes they had been in the car.

"Could have saved yourself some trouble,"

"What so you could have killed me?" Sara snapped back.

"Come on Sara, I would have found…ways…around that," he snickered. In an instant Michael had reached up and pinned him to his seat,

"Not another word" his harsh voice sounded throughout the car.

Sara wrapped her arms around herself once again and looked out the window and the desert passing by.

That night they pulled into yet another motel. The rain that had began around Arizona had become too much to drive in.

Sara stood looking out the window watching the rain fall down it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered from behind her.

Sara turned and looked at him, her arms still crossed.

"I left you a voicemail," she told him.

"I never got it…they took the phone from me," Michael answered.

"I'm…I'm glad you came," she whispered trying not to wake Lincoln who was asleep in the bed closest to the bathroom and Kellerman on the floor.

Michael stepped forward the light from outside illuminating his face. Closing the distance between them Sara found his arms wrap around her as she grabbed onto the back of his shirt trying to bring him closer to herself.

Pressing her face into his chest she finally allowed the tears and she so desperately needed to cry. Michael pressed his lips to the top of her head as he felt her tears wet his shirt.

"We're going to get through this," he whispered into her hair, "together,"

Sara nodded as the tears became a stream.

Michael pulled her away from him and using his thumbs gently brushed the tears from her face,

"We are going to get through this," he repeated. Sara nodded and began to laugh at herself stepping away and wiping her face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't ever be sorry Sara," he replied.

"I…we should go to bed," she replied walking over to the bed and taking her shoes off.

Michael nodded and watched as she lifted the blankets and slipped under them. Sitting down in the chair next to the window he watched her and contemplated their next move.

Hope you all are liking it so far…PLEASE let me know what you think. I really like to hear your opinions!

-Loti


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Prison Break and its characters are not mine…

Summary: Michael and Lincoln are determined to clear Lincoln's name and reveal the Company…but they can only do it through the help of one person…Sara. This follows up until "John Doe" I started writing before "The Message".

Rating: K-T

* * *

Sara woke up the next morning just as the sun was peeking into the window of their motel window.

Stretching she sat up and looked around Lincoln still lay asleep in the bed across from her, Kellerman was still on the floor and Michael…

Sara turned towards the chair and table she had last seen him the night before. Michael was asleep in the chair his head resting on the table.

She frowned and quietly got up from the bed she had slept in. Grabbing her bag she tip toed across the room and into the small bathroom quietly shutting the door.

Quickly showering she stepped out of the shower and dressed before towel drying her hair. Opening the door to the bathroom she was surprised to see Paul sitting on the corner of the bed she had occupied just fifteen minutes earlier.

She looked away avoiding eye contact with him. He just smirked,

"Nothing personal Sara, just doing my job,"

Sara wanted to ignore and step around him but something in her snapped. Stopping in her tracks she turned to him and in a quick motion lifted her hand and slapped it across his face. Catching Paul of guard she took her chance and punched him in the stomach, quickly Paul regained control and grabbed her fist twisting in. Sara went to kick him but felt Paul's grip loosen and then let go as Lincoln who had woken up and grabbed the other man and pulled him away.

Taking her opportunity Sara went to attack Paul once again but was pulled away before she could move.

Michael's strong arms encircled her waist as he took a hold of her a moved to the other side of the small motel room.

"It's not the answer Sara. It isn't going to solve anything," he whispered into her ear. Sara shrugged him off and walked over to the small table leaning against it her back to the three men.

Michael looked at his older brother and then at Paul. Jerking his head out the door the two other men followed him.

Once outside Michael rounded on Paul,

"Listen to me," he seethed, "you don't look at her, you don't talk to her, you don't think about her and we won't have any problems." His eyes flashing with anger.

"She attacked me!" Paul defended.

"I don't give a damn," Lincoln answered this time stepping into the other man's line of vision.

Paul stared back at him,

"We need to get to Chicago today. We should leave soon," was all he said.

* * *

Sara sat in the back seat of the dark suburban with Lincoln as Michael filled it up with gas and Kellerman wandered the small convenience store attached to the few gas pumps.

They had been driving for close to eight hours. They were only a few more hours away from Chicago and hopefully an end to all of this.

"Thank you," Lincoln turned to her.

Sara lifted her eyes from her clasped hands and nodded.

"I know its been a long road but it will be over soon," Lincoln continued. Sara gave a small smile.

Lincoln continued,

"You make him happy, he is happier now that you are with us,"

Sara had not been expecting this.

"I…uh…I," she only stuttered, "I'm in love with him…wow I really shouldn't be saying this for the first time to his brother," she paused and looked at Lincoln's face his smile broad, "but, uh, he makes me happy too," she blushed and glanced down quickly before meeting Lincoln's eyes again.

Reaching over Lincoln patted her arm just as Michael poked his head into the window.

"You want to take over driving Linc?" he asked pausing as he noticed Lincoln's hand patting Sara's arm.

"Sure," Lincoln casually got out of the car and made his way over to the driver's door as Michael took his place and Kellerman came out of the store and got into the passenger side.

Lincoln turned the ignition and navigated the vehicle back on the road.

Michael glanced over at Sara who had turned her attention out her window. Seeing her right hand casually sitting in the space between them he lifted his left and nudged her thumb with his pinky finger.

Sara jolted out of her revere and looked at their hands and then at him. Making eye contact Michael took her smaller hand into his and held it there trying to comfort and say as much as he could in that one touch: _It will be ok, we'll make it through, all I want is you to be happy and safe, I love you._

Sara squeezed his hand and turned back out the window as Michael began to rub the top of her knuckles.

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock when the black SUV entered Chicago. The city lights enveloped the four people in the car.

"Welcome home," Paul muttered to the car. He had taken the wheel three hours before.

Pulling into a hotel parking lot off the freeway but near Governor Tancredi's office, the fugitives sent Sara into the high rise to book two rooms. It had become obvious Sara and Kellerman couldn't be in the same room together.

Getting the two room keys she went back out the parking lot and handed one key to Lincoln and held onto the other.

Going through the back entrance to avoid the lobby the four trekked up six flights of stairs Lincoln and Paul going into room 612 and Michael and Sara going down the hall to 615.

Saying goodnight to his brother Michael closed the door and turned around to survey the room.

Sara sat on one of the beds her hands tucked between her knees as she watched him.

"Its almost over Sara," he reminded her.

"I know," she answered looking back up at him. Their eyes met but Michael broke the contact when she shifted her arm and he glimpsed at the stitches she had to do herself.

Reaching over he took her hand in his and gently stretched her arm out. Running his fingers over the wound he whispered,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I know I can't bring back your father or the life you had before, but Sara I promise, I promise you I will make it up to you. In a few days it can all go back to normal…"

Sara shook her head and Michael tore his eyes from her arm and glanced at her tear filled eyes, his own threatening to spill over.

"No," she whispered quietly shaking her head. Michael felt his chest constrict. He knew she would never be able to forgive him.

"No Michael," she stated louder this time.

"Sara, I…"

Sara shook her head, "It can't go back to the way it was before…" he interrupted her,

"But Sara, it can go back…"

"I don't want it to go back! Going back to the way it was before means we aren't together. It means all I get to see of you is visit in the infirmary or none at all," it was out of her mouth before she even knew it was coming, "I love you Michael, I am in love with you and I just can't…"

Before she could finish her sentence Michael had leaned forward and pushed his lips against hers. Shock slowly faded and she kissed him back.

Standing Michael brought her up with him never breaking the kiss but only deepening it as he ran his tongue over her lips and as she allowed him in over her teeth and into her mouth taking as much of her in as he could.

Running her hands up his back she began to run her hands along the base of his neck playing with the very short hair that resided there.

After a few moments more they broke the kiss. Sara ducked her head down and leaned against his chest.

They were silent for a few seconds before Michael spoke,

"I love you too, so much Sara."

Sara looked up at him and gave a small smile before he leaned forward again to capture her lips.

Sara ran her hands up under his shirt as she caressed his stomach and then moved around to his back. Michael shivered at the contact, but immediately was warm again as he felt her tug at the hem of his shirt as she slowly brought it up breaking the kiss for no longer than a second as she brought it up over his head.

Moving from his lips she pressed her mouth to his neck creating a trail of kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

Michael followed her actions grabbing at her shirt and pulling it over her head. Gently he laid her down on the bed behind them keeping himself propped up so not to put his full weight on her. Tracing his fingers around her bra he made his way to its clasp and unhooked it taking in her beauty.

Sara watched him as he took her in and smiled before grabbing at the waist of his jeans and fumbling with the button. Michael returned his attention back to her lips and in one kiss tried to convey every emotion he felt for her trying his best to really show her how great his love truly was.

* * *

Sara awoke the next morning just as the sun was coming in from the open window. Against her Michael lay asleep still, his inked arm slung over her waist and his hand intertwined with hers.

Smiling Sara gently loosened his grip and slowly pulled herself out of the warm bed trying to find her underwear which had been discarded the night before.

Opting to just take a shower and try looking for them when Michael was awake and there was more light she tip toed into the bathroom and shut the door hoping the noise from the shower wouldn't wake him.

Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself as she turned the faucet on and surveyed herself in the mirror.

For once in months she didn't look as if she hadn't slept in days. She looked healthy and rested.

Stepping into the shower she allowed for the hot water to course down her body and take her troubles with her.

Just as she was adjusting to the temperature a blast of cold air hit her as the shower curtain pulled back and Michael stepped in.

"Michael!" She exclaimed surprised. Flashing her a brilliant smile he enveloped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

* * *

After showering Sara and Michael prepared for the day. Today was the day everything changed.

Grabbing Sara's bag Michael checked for anything they may have left behind before meeting her at the door.

Sara gave him a small smile as he handed her bag over to her.

Fidgeting with her hands she almost didn't want to leave the room where they would enter the real world and their little bubble would pop.

Sensing her nervousness Michael took her hand in his,

"It will all be over soon," he reassured her kissing her palm.

Sara nodded and turned the knob.

Lincoln and Paul were walking out of their room arguing as Michael and Sara exited theirs.

Michael turned to his brother and the ex-agent,

"Ready?"

* * *

Sara never thought she would be so nervous standing in front of her father's office. Walking up the steps she entered the building replaying their plan in her head over and over again.

She would get by security and slip into the back letting the three men in then they would make their way to the basement to find the file that the key opened.

Taking a deep breath Sara walked up the steps and entered the building. Walking through the metal detectors she ducked her head and made her way down the hall until she reached the wing of the building in which her father had resided.

Passing by his receptionist she didn't react nor look up when the woman called her name,

"Miss Tancredi? Miss Tancredi!"

Sara turned the corner and broke out into a run. Reaching the back entrance near the basement she put all her weight on the heavy and thick door forcing it open finding the three others standing behind it waiting for.

Once the men were in the white hallway Kellerman took the lead as they quietly but quickly made their way down to the basement.

"We need to make this fast. I don't know what the secretary that saw me might do," Sara whispered to Michael as they entered the basement.

Michael nodded,

"Linc, you stay here and keep watch we will try and find the cabinet and get whatever is in them," he instructed.

Lincoln nodded and took his post by the door.

Walking up to the first large cabinet in the giant room Sara sighed and moved onto the next when the key didn't fit the lock.

* * *

With no luck in Montana, Alex Mahone was now on his way back to Chicago to regroup and search for any other clues in the video the convicts had released.

Driving in silence he hit the steering wheel in frustration. Suddenly the shrill ring of his cell phone broke the silence filled with his anger and frustration.

"Mahone." He answered abruptly

"Sara Tancredi has just been spotted at her father's office. You better hope you get to her before she gets whatever it is that she went there for," Bill Kim's voice was steely as he gave Mahone this information and then hung up.

Mahone glanced at a sign on the side of the road:

**CHICAGO…96 MI**

* * *

"Here, try this one," Michael said in a hurried whisper. They had been through twenty cabinets so far and still no luck.

Sara walked over to where Michael was standing and tried the key into the lock. It easily slipped in, looking up at him, Michael nodded enthusiastically.

Sara turned her wrist and almost jumped up and down when she heard a soft click and the drawer opened.

Pulling the key out Sara stepped back as Michael reached in and grabbed the large brown folder that held stacks of government papers.

"Got 'em. Lets go," he turned and waved Kellerman towards the door where Lincoln had been standing the seven or so minutes they had been in the basement.

Just as they were about to exit the room and head back up the hallway and outside back to their hotel rooms Lincoln stuck his hand and stopped them as he saw two police officers turn down the hall towards them.

"Shit," he exclaimed in a whisper.

Immediately the group scattered. As Sara ran towards the back of the room she was suddenly jerked backwards as a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

Michael moved his grip from Sara's wrist and intertwined his fingers with hers as he pulled her into a space behind a row of cabinets.

Situating them so that she was behind them they crouched down. From his position he saw Lincoln across the room but lost sight of Paul. Handing Sara the file he held his breath as the two officers entered the room and scanned it.

"It's clear," the first said giving it one final look before turning and walking out.

A few moments later Michael looked towards and nodded to his brother. Lincoln slowly rose. Paul followed on the other side of the room.

Michael stood as well as Sara,

"Let's get back," Sara voiced.

Filing out of the room Paul checked out around the corner and signaled the coast was clear.

Michael pulled the cap over his head down as he entered the bright sunlight and made their way to back to the hotel to figure out exactly what their next step would be.

I AM SO SORRY. Yeah it took me a while to get this written…but I hope this chapter makes up for it- its kinda long. Any way I would LOVE to hear from you guys. Let me know what you think.

-Loti


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters and show are so not mine.

* * *

Closing the door behind him Lincoln locked the deadbolt and joined the three other occupants of the room as they set the folder down on the large hotel room desk.

"Ready?" Michael looked up at his older brother.

"Just open the damn folder," Lincoln responded. Michael gave a small smile and took a deep breath in flipping open the folder.

The amount of papers was indescribable,

"Here," Michael started after the group gazed down at the large stack of government documents, "we each take some," Michael said handing a stack to each person.

Sara took hers and sat on the bed she and Michael and slept in last night, her back up against the head board.

Reading through her first document she gasped,

"My god, these are official transcripts of phone conversations between the President and the Company," Sara continued to flip through, "her brother…and everyone else imaginable. Why…" Sara was at a loss of words, "why would they all be kept in such an unsecured location?" She looked up at Michael.

Michael got up from his spot at the table and walked over to her scanning the documents.

"No one would expect to look for such valuables right under their nose," He turned to Lincoln.

"These alone Linc are sufficient evidence,"

Lincoln gave a nod, "Keep going through it all though, there could be even more," was his reply as he went back to reading over his stack.

Three hours later they had the whole conspiracy plotted and detailed at their finger tips and were discussing how to ultimately end the whole thing.

"You need to find a way to get this information out there and make sure it stays credible…the Company makes it an art at covering just about everything up," Paul spoke.

Michael nodded and turned to his brother. Lincoln looked at him and then back at the papers,

"Jane." Was all he said.

"What?" Sara asked confusion written across her face.

"Jane, she has all kinds of connections. She can help us. She is who LJ is with right now," Lincoln turned to Sara answering her question vaguely.

Michael nodded.

"Lincoln you go to Colorado. It is important we aren't all in the same place with these documents," Michael started to pace.

"You take only a few papers to give Jane an idea of what we have; Sara and I will stay in Chicago with the rest of it, Paul…"

"I'm done here." Paul interrupted.

Three pairs of eyes immediately were drawn to the other man.

"What?" Michael's eyes narrowed.

"You guys can take it from here. I have other plans. I'm leaving tonight," Paul informed them.

Lincoln exchanged a look with Sara who looked towards Michael.

"I thought you wanted to bring these people down," Michael told him.

"I do. But now we are down to the wire. You all will be let off the hook, however a rogue FBI agent…no. I need to take care of some things and get out of here,"

The room was silent for a moment,

"How do we know you aren't going to run off and tell all your little friends?" Lincoln asked standing.

"Have I done anything to suggest I'm against you guys thus far?" Paul asked.

Sara, standing beside Michael scoffed.

Paul shot her a look which she returned. Michael gently put his hand on Sara's arm.

"If you don't want to be apart of this anymore Paul we need to know you aren't going to stab us in the back,"

"All you have is my word," Paul answered. Michael paused exchanging looks between Sara and Lincoln.

Sara was more than happy to have Paul leave but she didn't exactly trust him with this new information either.

"Alright," Michael took a breath unsure of what to say, "thank-you for your help," he stuck his hand out and the other man shook it. Lincoln followed. Paul turned to Sara.

"Miss Tancredi,"

And with that he walked out of the room,

"I'm not sure about this Michael,"

"Me either. I think you need to leave now Linc, there's no telling what he'll do and if he is planning something we need to get these papers to Jane," Michael answered.

"I'll call her now and head out as soon as possible," Lincoln grabbed a phone and stepped out into the hallway.

Michael turned and looked down at Sara,

"What now?" she asked. Taking his thumb he traced her cheek,

"We wait."

* * *

Michael and Sara had seen Lincoln off as he drove Kellerman's dark SUV out of Chicago and across country and had then gone back up to their room to gather the rest of the documents and figure out their next move. 

Deciding it was best to wait for Lincoln to call so that they could discuss meeting up with him and releasing the information the proper way with Jane's help.

Sara lay awake her eyes open staring into the darkness of the room, while Michael lay beside her on his side gently running his fingers up and down her arm.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked him.

"It has to," Michael replied stopping his fingers at her shoulder and gently kissing it.

"Tomorrow we'll wait for Lincoln to call. If he drives all night with out stopping we should hear from him sometime tomorrow afternoon," he continued.

Sara nodded and turned so that they were face to face.

"I love you Sara, no matter what happens. I love you," he whispered. Sara gently kissed his lips,

"I love you too," she cupped his cheek gazing into his eyes.

"We're going to make it out, it's only a few hours away," he comforted her never breaking their eye contact.

Sara nodded and cuddled into his chest, resting her head just under his chin and wrapping her arm around his back drawing circles on his inked skin.

Michael inhaled taking in her scent before he closed his eyes and they both fell asleep anticipating the day that lay before them.

Michael jolted awake as the images of Fox River faded and his eyes adjusted to the dim light of his surroundings.

Sara lay still asleep next to him undisturbed by his sudden movement.

Looking down at her sleeping form he wished they could stay this tranquil forever, depending on what they heard today though, that wish could become a reality.

Glancing at the clock the red numbers glared back at him: _5:45_.

They could sleep for a while longer, but they needed to find a safe place and a way to get to Colorado in order to put whatever plan Jane and Lincoln created into action.

Allowing his body to loosen up he lay back down beside Sara, wrapping his arms around her he drew her close. She, Lincoln, and LJ were all he had, Sara hadn't been a part of the plan, but now he couldn't imagine anywhere with out her. She was his safe haven.

"Michael? Are you ok?" Sara mumbled sleepily

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep," he responded kissing her hair

* * *

Sara squinted as the afternoon sun beat down on her and Michael. They were to meet one of Jane's contacts in front of the old warehouse where they would be driven to Colorado with the rest of the documents. 

"What's the password again?" Sara asked Michael. She was nervous; they were trusting someone outside of their immediate group.

"They will greet us; we'll ask if their lost, they'll ask where West Hubbard Street is," Michael answered taking her hand and squeezing it softly.

Alexander Mahone turned the corner in the maze of warehouses downtown. This area had something to do with Scofield's plan. Glancing down at the pictures of Michael's tattoo's he growled in frustration as his search seemed to yield nothing.

Taking off his sunglasses he threw them onto the seat next to him. Turning yet another corner Mahone spotted two people, a tall man wearing a beanie with a woman, both wearing dark sunglasses.

"Not so smart are we now, huh Scofield?" he muttered as he crept along the street.

Out of the side of his eye he glanced at the dark vehicle approaching. Its slow movement and deliberate direction would make Michael think this was their guy, except for one detail. Lincoln had mentioned it would be a white SUV rather than the black sedan.

Grasping Sara's hand tighter he turned and quickly walked into the abandoned warehouse behind them.

"Michael?" Sara asked confused as he pulled her alongside him.

"Shhh. Just walk straight don't look back," Michael whispered.

Picking up on the tone of his voice Sara did as she was told and in a hurried whisper asked,

"How did they find us?"

"Pure coincidence, I was supposed to be in this area according to the plan," Michael answered darting around a corner pulling Sara to him as he snuck a glance back around the corner of the building. Getting out of the dark sedan was Alexander Mahone, grabbing his gun from his holster and running towards their direction.

"Run Sara!" Michael whispered directing her to the set of stairs in front of her.

Sara took off glancing behind her as Michael followed glancing over his shoulder. Making it to the second level, which was more of a narrow overhang both got down on their knees hiding in the corner, their ragged breathing filling the air around them.

Kicking the door that Michael and Sara and just passed through open Mahone drew his gun and pointed it to his left and right trying to protect himself from any attack.

Michael nudged Sara and pointed to the door down the narrow path that led to outside. If they could get to that door without being noticed they could run to safety.

"I'm right behind you" he whispered, as Sara slowly stood and made her way down the narrow bridge, the dim warehouse lights making it easy to hide in shadows.

Walking calmly Michael watched as Mahone searched the floor below him.

Holding onto the rail Sara took another step half way to the door when suddenly a loud crack echoed throughout the warehouse and the next thing she knew she was dangling like a child's doll from the overhang. Michael had grabbed her hand instantly and was in the process of pulling her up when shots rang out.

Michael frantically pulled Sara up onto the bridge as Mahone fired up at them. The bullets were never ending and too close.

Bringing Sara to her feet he grabbed her hand and ran towards the salvation of the exit door as Mahone made his way up the stairs still shooting at the other two.

Bursting through the door Sara and Michael nearly fell down the set of stairs that led to the street. Just as they were about to run a white SUV with dark windows pulled up.

Mahone right behind them, the car's back door opened and a man Lincoln's age spoke,

"West Hubbard?" he asked

Michael nodded as he pushed Sara into the car and then jumped in himself shutting the door as the car screeched and pulled away from the curb speeding away from the warehouse as Mahone continued to shoot.

Taking a deep breath Michael looked towards their rescuers, the man who had opened the door was now in the passenger seat.

"Thank you," he sighed

"Anything for Aldo's sons," the driver commented.

Leaning back in his seat Michael looked over to Sara who had been quiet. She was leaning against the window behind the driver clutching her arm.

"Sara?" Michael asked immediately concerned. Taking her left hand away from her right arm he was horrified to find the sleeve of her shirt torn and soaked in blood.

"He got you!" Michael cried.

"Don't worry about it Michael, it's just a flesh wound, he barley hit me."

The bullet had grazed her arm tearing her milky skin.

The wound was deep.

"God Sara," Michael muttered as he pulled off his sweatshirt and then his under shirt. Tearing his under shirt he took the scrap material and wrapped her arm in it.

"There is a first aid kit in the back," the man in the passenger seat informed.

"Michael, it's not that bad, I can deal," Sara tried to comfort him. Michael just shook his head.

If he hadn't gotten her involved in this mess she would be at home right now relaxed and untouched by this whole ordeal, she would be fine with no bullet wound.

"Michael…" Sara warned knowing was going on in his complex mind.

"Don't even think it," she whispered softly touching his cheek and directing his eyes to hers.

Michael busied himself with the peroxide and alcohol found in the kit. After cleaning her wound he took off the already bloody scrap of his shirt and dressed her arm in a fresh medical bandage.

While he was putting the medical supplies back in the kit he looked up and noticed they were out of Chicago.

Turning around the man in the front seat extended his hand,

"Charlie, I work with Jane and this," he said pointing to the driver, "is Thomas. We're gonna get you safely to Colorado. Just to give you an idea of our route we are going south west down the state and through Missouri and Kansas. Should be there in about twenty hours so just sit tight."

Michael shook the man's hand and nodded to the driver. Grabbing onto Sara he pulled her into his side and wrapped his arms around her. Seething with anger at himself and Mahone…both of them had compromised her health and well being.

* * *

It was early afternoon the next day when Michael and Sara were dropped off at the rather large mountain cabin that Jane, LJ, and Lincoln were occupying. 

Taking her hand Michael helped Sara out of the car.

"Thank you so much for everything," Sara smiled at their rescuers. Michael echoed her thanks as they turned towards the house and Thomas and Charlie moved towards a small group standing in the garage.

Before Michael and Sara could open the door it burst open and Michael was being attacked as a teenage boy wrapped his arms around him.

"Uncle Mike!" LJ Burrows yelled out.

"Hey LJ," Michael smiled down at his nephew and steadied himself. Looking down at LJ he laughed.

"Man, you've grown way too much in the past year" he commented.

Turning towards Sara, Michael smiled at his nephew,

"LJ this is Sara Tancredi, Sara this is LJ Burrows, my nephew," Michael introduced the two.

"It's great to finally get to meet you LJ," Sara extended her arm.

LJ took it,

"Same here, I've heard a lot about you. Wow," LJ stopped and frowned, "what happened to your arm?"

Sara shrugged,

"Just a scratch,"

This comment caused Michael to squeeze her hand as he glanced down at her injured arm.

"Well Jane has a whole cabinet dedicated to medical supplies if you need anything," LJ told Sara as he held the front door open for them as they walked in.

* * *

It had been a long day, after introductions had been made the group had decided to designate the next day to work on plans to unveil the conspiracy. 

Michael closed the door to he and Sara's bedroom and leaned back against the door with a sigh.

Sara looked over at him and then turned to go into the bathroom. Michael followed her in as she turned the shower on and tested the water.

"Sara," he started. Sara turned to him.

"Michael, don't say it," she whispered.

"I am so sorry. I can never," Michael's voice caught as he looked down at her arm, "I can never forgive myself," he finished cupping her cheek.

Sara stepped forward,

"Listen to me," she commanded grabbing his chin and forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"This…none of this is your fault. Not this cut, not this situation, nothing!" Sara almost hissed as her emotions took over.

"I love you, and no matter what situation we are in I want to be with you, now and forever,"

Michael nodded and took a step closer, leaning his forehead against hers he whispered,

"I love you too, so much."

Sara nodded and closed her eyes as their lips met. The kiss turned from being full of love and tenders to need and want.

Reaching behind him Michael shut the bathroom door and encircled Sara in his arms.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Sara discarded the clothing somewhere behind him as she reached for his jeans.

Careful not to catch any of the stitches Jane had placed in Sara's arm, Michael slipped her shirt over her head allowing it to join the pile of clothes collecting on the floor of the bathroom.

Running his hands through her hair, Michael moved from her lips and left a trail of kisses down her jaw line to her neck, up her neck and to her ear.

"I love you, tell me you know that." He whispered.

Sara nodded as she grasped at his back.

"I know," she paused, "I love you too," she responded.

Michael gently picked her up and brought her into the steaming shower pressed her against the wall and pulled the shower curtain closed.

* * *

Michael woke calmly the sun streaming through the window hitting his closed eye lids. Slowly turning he blindly reached next to him for Sara. When all he found was an empty space he jumped up scanning the room. 

It looked just as it had last night. The bathroom door was ajar where their clothing still lay discarded, the room itself was tidy.

Still half asleep Michael stumbled blindly around the room for clothes, panicking as to where Sara could be; until he was coherent enough to recognize the low rumble of voices below him.

Getting dressed Michael made his way downstairs where he found LJ and Sara laughing in the kitchen like old friends.

"What's that smell?" Sara asked not noticing Michael as he came in the room.

"Crap! The toast," LJ exclaimed running over to the toaster as Sara laughed.

Michael watched her, she hadn't looked this happy and well rested in quiet a while.

"Hey Uncle Mike," LJ greeted him once he saw the other man. Sara continued to laugh as she looked up from the frying pan she was using to cook eggs in.

"Well good morning," she smiled at him as he made his way over to her.

"Good morning," he responded bending down slightly to kiss her.

"Sleep well?" she asked turning back to the eggs a smile on her face.

"Very well," Michael replied rubbing her lower back in slow circles. Sara's smile only widened.

"Good," she answered.

Before they could continue Lincoln and Jane both walked into the kitchen.

"Are we ready to figure this entire thing out?" Jane asked.

**

* * *

**

**Do I have an excuse for not updating for months? No…not a good one at least. I needed to get through spring semester (23 units ick!) but its done now which is exciting! **

**I had the first five pages of this chapter written forever but I needed to go through it and all that fun stuff and never got around to it. Today I had a lot of down time and decided to get this up for you. I was just going to post the five pages but I felt so bad about not posting for such a long time I joined two chapters together to make an extra long chapter.**

**Hopefully I will have the last few chapters up by next week…. **

**My best friend is getting married on Saturday (she is the first out of our little group) and I am the maid of honor…so I get to deal with all those fun duties. And just in case you were wondering her fiancé's best man and brother is…yes you guessed it my ex.**

**Should be fun huh? I don't even have a date but it's her day not mine so I'll get over it. **

**Now that I have bored you to death with meaningless stories please let me know what you thought. Once again I am SO sorry for taking so long!**

**-Loti**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Lincoln looked across the table at Jane and Michael, "we aren't taking these straight to the government?" he asked stabbing the pile of documents in front of them with his finger.

Jane looked him straight in the eyes, hands folded in front of her and calmly explained,

"We aren't going straight to The Company," she paused, "that would just lead to another dead end. They would discredit or destroy this evidence before we could do anything else," she paused and lifted her hand as Lincoln went to interrupt, "like I said I am going to contact Cooper Green. Not only was he a friend of your fathers," she pointed to Lincoln, "but your's as well," she nodded towards Sara who had been silent for the past twenty minutes ever since Michael and Jane had begun to devise and tweak the plan to finally end the conspiracy.

At the mention of her father, Sara suddenly looked up. Michael's brow creased slightly as he looked up at her. Catching her gaze his eyes searched hers asking if she was ok.

Sara gave a slight nod and tried to concentrate. It was hard to believe that after all they had been through it came down to this stack of documents. It almost seemed too easy.

"Let me see this key again?" Jane asked turning her attention to Sara.

Sara reached for the brass key around her neck and pulled it over her head handing it to Jane.

Jane rubbed her thumb up and down it as she studied it.

"Definitely a Company issued key. With out this we wouldn't be where we are now," she handed the key back to Sara.

Sara felt Michael's foot come across the floor under the table and touch hers gently reminding her he was there.

Lincoln watched as Sara put the key safely back around her neck,

"If that's a Company key how come it was able to be used in the state capital?" he asked.

Jane almost smirked,

"I thought by now you would certainly understand that the Company has hands everywhere,"

Lincoln shook his head and muttered a curse.

Glancing at the clock behind Lincoln Michael sighed,

"It's late. We'll call Green tomorrow. Hopefully he will agree to meet with us again and give us options on how to handle the information," he rubbed his hands over his face.

It seemed as if they had been sitting at the kitchen table all day going over documents with Jane and trying to find the right ways to go about using them to their fullest potential.

Around 11:30 that night L.J., who had refused to leave the room stating that it was just as much his right to be apart of it as anyone else's to be there, had stumbled onto the couch and fallen asleep.

Jane had walked over a half hour later and draped a blanket over him as if she had been taking care of him his whole life.

It was now one-thirty in the morning however, and Michael was exhausted. Jane started to clear the table neatly taking the documents into the office and placing them in a safe she kept there.

Lincoln followed her into the room where Michael could hear their hushed voices. Annoyed he turned his attention to Sara, who was at the sink rinsing some of their dishes.

"It'll work Sara," he almost whispered across the room. Sara turned and gave him a small smile.

"I hope your right," she responded. Michael nodded. How could she be anything but reluctant it felt as if everything they did ended up as a dead end, but for once they had the upper hand and it was all because of her key. She was the key…in so many ways.

Michael stood and stretched as he followed Sara out of the kitchen and into the family room of the house.

Bending over the couch Sara quietly woke L.J. and led the disoriented teen to his bedroom.

Coming back down the hall Michael smiled at her,

"He's a good boy," he said grabbing her hand as she neared him and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"He has great role models," Sara replied stepping closer as his arms came up around her waist.

Michael leaned into her dipping his head down and burying his nose in her hair and inhaling. The sweet scent enveloped him and he wondered how he had ever could have lived life with out this amazing women.

The moment was broken however when Jane and Lincoln came into the room,

"Let's get some sleep and get all of this shit over with," Lincoln called out walking through the room towards the hall that lead to his room.

Michael separated himself from Sara and watched as his brother turned and glanced around the room,

"Where's L.J.?" he asked

"I took him to bed," Sara informed him stretching her arms above her head and trying to stifle a yawn.

A flash of appreciation flashed in Lincoln's eyes as he nodded and turned back towards his room.

"Goodnight," Jane said briskly from behind Michael and Sara as she too made her way to her room.

Sara nodded and turned toward her and Michael's room.

Once in the room she changed as Michael brushed his teeth and then brushed her own. Getting into bed ruffled her pillow before finally settling down and closing her eyes.

A few seconds later Michael joined her. The bed sunk a little under his weight as he slipped under the covers. Turning on his side he pulled Sara towards him and tangled his legs with hers.

"I was thinking after all of this," he hesitated a moment and then continued, "when all of this is done we are going to have to check out the twenty-five cent beers in Baja,"

Sara smiled,

"What about my steak dinner?" she asked teasingly. A low rumble came from behind her as Michael laughed. Something she rarely heard and treated as if a treasure.

"Ah, and here I was thinking I could get away with spending the least amount possible."

"No way, you promised me a steak dinner and I'm holding that to you," Sara smiled.

"A steak dinner it is then…afterwards though I say we go for the beers," Michael trailed his fingers up and down her bare arm.

"Deal," Sara whispered as his touch and the long day mixed together causing sleep to overtake her.

* * *

"We are to meet Green just outside of Chicago tomorrow morning," Jane informed the group as they went through their morning routine of brewing coffee and preparing breakfast.

"Back to Chicago," Sara muttered. She was beginning to feel like this was a game of ping pong between Chicago and the rest of the country.

Jane nodded curtly at Sara and spoke again,

"He has agreed to meet with us once again and go over these documents, check to make sure they are authentic and then discuss our next step,"

"When do we leave?" Michael asked from across the kitchen.

"Half an hour," Jane answered, "so I suggest you get ready,"

L.J. came into the room stumbling, his hair poking up at different angles.

"Go get ready we're leaving for Chicago in half an hour," Lincoln told him once he had noticed L.J.'s entrance.

"What!" L.J. exclaimed suddenly awake.

"What about school?" he asked

Lincoln sighed, "It will be over soon son and then you can go back to school and finish out the year,"

L.J. looked at his father than at Jane who nodded. Sighing he turned back towards his room to prepare for the journey ahead.

Twenty minutes later all five stood outside with one of Jane's colleagues, a large thick necked man with mirrored sunglasses. Jane spoke quietly with him and he nodded occasionally.

Turning towards the other four she spoke to them,

"If we leave now we can make it Illinois by tonight and prepare to meet with Green for tomorrow morning.

The others nodded and Michael glanced at his brother who gave a look clearly stating this was their last chance at being able to expose the conspiracy.

Sara watched as the silent communication between the brothers took place, marveling at the connection shared by the two siblings.

"Let's get going," Jane called out and climbed into the front seat of the S.U.V. while the large man took the driver's.

Climbing into the far back seat Sara settled next to the window, bending down to grab her purse she struck her arm against the seat causing her to quickly suck in a breath. Michael who had moved to sit next to her snapped his head towards her and shook it as he examined the bandage around her bicep.

"God, I'm so sorry," he whispered as he lightly touched her injury. Sara shook her head.

When was he ever going to get it in his head that not everything was his fault?

The drive was uneventful and by early the next morning the S.U.V was pulling into another of Jane's safe houses.

"How many of these do you have?" Michael asked

"We have them scattered all over the place, for purposes just like this," she answered a hint of smile in her voice.

Getting out of the car the thick necked man checked the house before motioning to Jane that it was clear.

As the exited the vehicle Sara noticed the sky slowly starting to lighten as the new day began.

Checking her watch Jane informed the group that had four hours before they were to meet Cooper Green at his private offices in the city.

Once inside the house Sara headed for the bathroom hoping to shower and brush her teeth.

Following close behind her Michael grabbed her elbow before she could enter the bathroom and steered her into the nearest room, which turned out to be a study.

"What?" Sara asked slightly annoyed.

"I want you and L.J. to stay here," he told her stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What! Are you kidding me?" She asked raising her voice.

"We are back in Chicago Sara; Mahone is here too just waiting for the slightest hint of us. Look at what he did already," he gestured towards her arm.

"Oh please Michael!" Sara started to pace, "I am just as much a part of this now as you are. You're not the only one this thing as affected. My father is dead Michael, dead… I deserve to be there to see this though," Sara's hushed whispers came out harsh.

"I understand, but Sara, they're out there and waiting for us to make the smallest mistakes," Michael's voice was almost pleading.

"And what make you think you're more capable of going out there than me?" Sara asked crossing her arms defensively.

Michael groaned and ran his hands over his closely cropped hair.

"Sara,"

"No Michael. I'm going with you,"

And with that Sara opened the door and walked across the hall into the bathroom shutting the door tightly.

Shortly after Lincoln came into the doorway his eyebrows lifting in a question.

Annoyed Michael waved him away and walked passed him knocking on the bathroom door.

"Sara it's me, let me in please." He asked through the door.

A few seconds later he could hear a sigh on the other side and the turn of the doorknob as she opened the door.

"Michael, I'm not going to sit here and wait for the news that you made it safely or not," she immediately said.

"I can't lose you Sara," his voice cracked as his blue eyes glistened. Shaking her head Sara moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"You won't. I promise."

* * *

Calmly Sara walked through Cooper Green's office every few steps Michael would brush his hand against hers as a reminder. Behind them Lincoln and L.J. followed, all were following Jane as she walked with confidence down the oak paneled walls and dark plush carpeting.

Knocking on the heavy oak doors, Jane took a step back and waited for them to open. When they did Sara looked up at the familiar face of the man who answered it.

"Hello," he greeted, "I'm Cooper Green,"

* * *

I know its short but its just a transition chapter. I was busy all weekend and unable to get this up any sooner. The next few chapters should be up sooner rather than later!

Please review and let me know what you think!!

Loti!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Sara glanced nervously to Michael on her right and then to Lincoln on her left. On the other side of Lincoln sat Jane, her hands folded on top of the long maple table they were currently sitting along.

Slowly twisting the silver ring on her index finger she looked straight across the table. Cooper Green had silently been reading the documents presented to him for half an hour, only glancing up at the occupants across from him once or twice. It had taken them nearly an hour to explain the Company and how it played a role in their lives to Cooper. He had been blown away, unsure of what to think he wanted to see the supposed evidence Lincoln had kept referring to. Now they were sitting and waiting. The only sound came from the large gold face clock mounted on the wall behind them.

Sara once again glanced to her right and scanned Michael's face. This time he turned and caught her eye. Giving her a small smile, she wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and hold onto it for dear life as their attempts to uncover the conspiracy and finally move on with their lives were now in the hands of the man sitting a mere three feet away from them.

Finally Cooper Green set down the papers he had been looking over and looked up.

"If what you have been telling me is true," Cooper glanced down at the hundreds of pages before him, "and it looks to be, you have an indescribable amount of evidence here to go forward and start to unveil this… this Company." He said reaching for his glasses and taking them off, setting them on the table in front of him.

Michael smiled. Truly smiled, a smile that reached his eyes; one Sara had only seen briefly once or twice.

"When?" Lincoln asked gruffly.

Cooper Green studied him for a moment and then looked once more at the documents in front of him. "I can start today. It will take me a couple of days to compile all this and then turn it in, but I have a feeling once it is in and the media becomes involved, this thing will blow up and things will be resolved rather quickly," he answered.

"How are we involving the media?" Michael asked

"We'll make copies of some of the more…" Cooper paused looking at transcripts of phone conversations between Caroline Reynolds and her brother "impacting documents and release them to local stations first. By the time they are released they will have made their rounds nation wide. Until then however I suggest you continue to keep a low profile until I contact you with more information on what is happening,"

Michael nodded and glanced down the table at Jane who looked back at him.

"Thank you very much Mr. Green," Sara stood. Cooper stood with her.

"Dr. Tancredi it is the least I can do. Your father was a good friend and colleague from what it looks like he was just another casualty in an evil plot," taking her hand he squeezed it as Sara nodded.

Her father was an unnecessary victim because of her and her involvement, but now, now they could make it right… or at least as right as it possibly could be.

* * *

"Two days. It's been too long, something has happened," Lincoln paced the floor of the safe house they were currently staying in.

Sara sat cross legged on the floor in front of her was the coffee table. She held cards in one hand, LJ sat across from her shuffling his own cards.

Standing in the doorway that Lincoln was pacing in front of was Michael. His face calm but Sara could tell by the taping of his fingers on his leg his nerves were getting the best of him as well.

"He said it may take a few days," Sara stood setting her cards down on the table and walked towards the two brothers.

Michael looked at her. In the past two days they had had anything but privacy and hardly the time to really talk.

"We still should have heard something from him at least," Lincoln countered as his pacing continued.

"We don't know that," Michael spoke his voice coming out smooth and calm.

"We should contact him Michael," Lincoln started but Michael put his hand up,

"No. He told us he would let us know,"

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his brother Lincoln stalked out of the room and down the hall to his bedroom.

Michael turned his gaze upon Sara who returned his stare. He opened his mouth to say something to her when Jane suddenly came out of the dining room where she had set up operations.

"Green just called, through some of his and my contacts we were able to prove that the President was only made Vice President under Reynolds as a space filler until they could put another one of the Company's men in the position. The current President and former Vice President has no ties to the Company,"

Lincoln who had returned to the room when he heard Jane's voice spoke first,

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Jane looked at him, "it means we have another source to help us bring this conspiracy down. Not just any source either, but the President of the United States,"

From the other side of the room LJ gave a low whistle and stood to come join them.

"Green is already in D.C. where he has a meeting with the President. I have assigned extra security to accompany him. If the Company even gets the slightest notion that something is up they will be on it immediately,"

Michael nodded as relief coursed through his body.

"When is the meeting taking place?" Sara asked

Glancing at her watch Jane answered "Fifteen minutes. We should hear from him in two hours or so. If need be, I will coordinate for transportation into Washington."

Lincoln opened his mouth to ask another question when the shrill ring of Jane's phone went off.

Pulling the phone of its clip on her belt she looked at the incoming call and opened the phone turning abruptly back into the dining room.

Lincoln watched her go and shook his head. Jane was a mystery, all business and professionalism. No time for nonsense. He strangely liked it.

* * *

Later that night Sara stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Cooper Green had called Jane to let her know that the President would be making an emergency trip to Chicago in the middle of the night that night in order to meet with the brothers the next afternoon.

Hopefully by tomorrow night they would be able to finally breathe freely without continually glancing over their shoulders.

Glancing into the mirror after rinsing her mouth she was startled to find Michael leaning in the doorway, hands in his pockets.

"Hi," he nearly whispered.

"Hi back," she responded turning around and placing her toothbrush in a cup that sat on the shelf behind the sink.

Michael took a step forward and pulled her into his arms.

"We're almost there," he whispered his voice catching. Sara nodded and pulled away from him. Moving her hand to his face she rubbed her thumb over his cheek as she spoke.

"You did it Michael. People are going to finally know the truth. The truth about Lincoln, the truth about you, the truth about the Company and the countless atrocities it has preformed," she spoke in a whisper meant only for him.

Michael took her hand and kissed each of her fingertips, when he finally looked up into her eyes Sara noticed the unshed tears that filled them.

"Sara…I," he stopped and took a breath and then continued "I never meant to get you involved, I never meant for your father to be killed,"

"Michael," she interrupted,

"No… I need to say this," he said taking her hand in his gripping it tightly, "I went into Fox River with a mission, but as soon as I met you… things changed, I changed. Sara, I couldn't have done this with you," he let go of her hand and walked out of the bathroom and into their room running his hands along his cropped hair, "god, the only thing that kept me going was knowing that I would see you everyday. Then when we escaped and you," he stopped and took a shaky breath, "when I found out what had happened to you Sara it was as if part of me died. Somewhere between insulin shots and seeing you again in Gila… I fell in love with you. Looking forward to the next day spent with you and uncovering this whole thing kept me going Sara. You kept me going."

He finished and turned to her only to find a steady flow of tears falling down her face. Standing a room apart the two looked at each other.

Michael hesitated for a moment and then looked up at her once again,

"Sara, once this is all over I promise to give you anything you want, anything you need. I want to be with you, I want you to be with me. We can go anywhere or stay here. Panama is still there Sara, we can still make it there,"

Through her tears Sara grinned,

"Michael Scofield are you asking me to run off into the sunset with you?"

Michael looked at her as a small smile crept over his handsome features, "Yes," was his simple reply.

"I'd love nothing more," she whispered.

In three quick strides his mouth was on hers in a deep searing kiss. Immediately her arms wrapped around his neck trying to bring him closer to her. Carefully Michael picked her up and laid her down on their bed reaching for the hem of her shirt as he carefully pulled it off her body. Lifting her slightly he unhooked her bra and discarded it somewhere behind him before taking her mouth with his once again.

"You think they make hammocks in Panama that can handle this kind of thing?" she asked.

She felt the low rumble of Michael's laugh and his smile against her mouth before his hands started to roam and she was at a loss of words.

* * *

Sara gently ran her hand up and down Michael's spine. Lying beneath him he shielded her from the world and in this moment they could pretend it was just the two of them and there was no conspiracy.

"When we meet with Cooper and the President tomorrow," Michael's voice was soothing and calm, "I want you and LJ to stay here,"

Sara sat up as best she could with Michael still laying on her, but Michael gently pushed her back down.

"That's ridiculous. I wish you would stop asking me to do things like that when you know there is no way in hell I will,' she told him sharply.

"Sara," her name on his lips made her shiver, "please," he pleaded.

Looking at him Sara shook her head, "No Michael, I'm coming with you. They have screwed up my family and affected me just as much as they have yours," she argued.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them a few moments later Sara saw the wetness that shone within them.

"The Company could know about it and stake it out. There is too much danger and I don't want you in the middle of it. Once I know what is happening and if it is safe I'll have Jane bring me back to get you and LJ. I'm not taking risks. I don't want you to come with me. Please… do this for me Sara. Just this one thing," Michael's eyes pleaded with her as he spoke.

Sara sighed and cupped his face in her hand,

"Ok, but I want to hear from you as soon as you're inside," she told him.

Michael sighed in relief that it hadn't resulted in a full fledged argument and nodded. Rolling off of her he turned onto his side and pulled her next to him.

Intertwining her legs with his, Sara couldn't help but to hope that tomorrow would finally mark the end of this whole ordeal.

* * *

Slowly waking up, Sara was greeted with the sun shining into the window of their bedroom and illuminating their bed.

Sighing she turned to study the clock on the wall closest to the door.

_7:30_

Rolling over she came face to face with Michael; his face relaxed in sleep. She began to place small kisses over his face. Almost immediately his hand came up and pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning," she whispered. Michael opened his eyes and smiled.

Sara smiled back and turned to get up, but Michael's arm only tightened around her. Leaning over her he brought his mouth down on hers in a slow sweet kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Michael jerked up looking at the closed entryway to their room.

"Mike… Jane wants to talk to us before we go," Lincoln's deep voice came from the other side.

"What time does she want to leave?" Michael asked.

"Eleven," was his brother's short reply.

"Ok be right out," Michael sighed and looked down at Sara, the sun shining onto her and catching the different hues in her hair.

Sitting up she pulled the sheet up with her, "Guess we should get ready huh?" she asked.

Michael nodded and stood from the bed grabbing his discarded boxers off the ground and pulling them on.

* * *

Sara glanced at the clock. It was twelve in the afternoon. She should be hearing from Michael at any time.

"Hey Sara?" LJ called from the bathroom where he was preparing to take a shower.

"Yeah?" she answered from her position in the kitchen cleaning the dishes they had used for lunch.

"Where are the towels… oh wait found 'em; never mind!" He called back.

Sara smiled and glanced at the silent cell phone sitting on the counter next to her willing it to ring when suddenly the phone lit up and began ringing.

Glancing at the number on the screen she reached for the phone and flipped it open.

"I'd think it wise not to answer that call Dr. Tancredi,"

Sara slowly turned around to find Alexander Mahone, his gun drawn and pointing at her in the doorway of the kitchen a satisfied smirk on his face.

Somewhere in her hand Sara could hear Michael's voice through the phone.

"Sara?"

"Sara?"

* * *

Michael called her name again this time frantically,

"Sara!" he glanced around the room at his brother, Jane, Cooper Green, and the President, his face frantic as the line went dead.

"Linc there is something wrong," he turned to his brother who was already standing.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I had to dedicate last week to Harry Potter!!!

And writers block got the best of me. I will try and update again before next week but I am taking a trip to see some friends later this week for the weekend so we shall see.

Let me know what you think!!

Loti


	8. Chapter 8

"Close the phone Sara," Mahone instructed. Slowly Sara cut off the sound of Michael calling her name as the phone snapped shut.

"Now slowly place it on the ground and kick it over to me," he instructed the barrel of his gun pointing at her head.

Sara did as she was told; hoping LJ somehow had heard what was going on and tried to make a break for it.

Outside of the kitchen LJ stood quietly. He had meant to ask Sara for no jelly on his peanut butter sandwich before he got in the shower. She had told him she would make them lunch. Walking down the hall he had heard the unfamiliar voice and stopped dead in his tracks.

Now he slowly was creeping back into one of the bedrooms where there was a window he could crawl out of and get help from his dad or uncle. Making sure to step lightly and avoid and creaking floorboards he pressed his hand against the wall feeling for the door jam. Finding it he quietly slipped through the half closed door. Looking around the room he tried to find spare change for a pay phone. Finding two quarters and five dimes, a dollar in total on the dresser he shoved the change into his pocket. Lifting the window on the far side of the room, LJ looked down to survey the small drop below him. A bush sat planted directly under the window and next to it was the air conditioning unit.

_OK just jump over the bush and run, _was the only thought running through his mind as he slipped his right leg out of the window. His left leg following he felt for the bush's edge and pushed his body away from the house with enough velocity to clear the offending plant.

Barely landing on his feet LJ looked towards the house praying Sara would be ok before he took off towards the front yard. Opening the back gate LJ slipped through it and ran into the front yard.

He abruptly stopped however at the sight of Paul Kellerman leaning against a dark car parked on the street opposed to Mahone's SUV in the driveway. Lazily twirling his gun around a finger, Paul looked up and smiled,

"Mr. Burrows! You're faster than I expected. I knew if I followed Mahone he would eventually do his job and lead me to all of you once again. I dearly missed your father, uncle, and oh yes…Dr. Tancredi,"

LJ's eyes widened and he glanced to his left and then to his right trying to determine if (1) there were any other suits around and (2) which way would make his easiest escape.

_I can't leave Sara here…but if I don't get out and get help she could be in even more trouble. _

Deciding on what to do LJ looked once more at Kellerman who was casually making his way towards the teen; LJ took Kellerman's vulnerable moment of self pride and sprinted off to his right.

He could hear Kellerman's footfalls behind him but he continued to push himself. Suddenly only a mere 300 meters away the wind was knocked out of him as Kellerman launched himself on the younger boy tackling him to the hard cement of the sidewalk.

"Bad move LJ, bad move," Kellerman took in gulps of air as he dragged the teen to his feet placing his gun into his lower back.

"Back to the house…now," Kellerman seethed as he glanced around the quiet neighborhood and kept a strong hold on a struggling LJ.

* * *

"If it was a bad connection she would have called back already Lincoln," Michael was pacing the room the calmness of his voice a horrible representation of his thoughts, "and it wasn't a bad connection. I heard a man's voice," Michael continued.

Lincoln still stood in the same spot where he had stood not ten minutes before when his younger brother's voice had turned frantic and afraid, a side of his brother he hadn't seen in years.

"What about the house phone?" Cooper Green asked from his position at the table they had spent so much time at the day before.

"There isn't," Michael replied as he continued to pace.

"Let's go… now," Lincoln said looking over at Jane. Jane looked back at him and then continued with her conversation with whoever she was speaking to on the phone. Hanging up abruptly she shook her head,

"I'm arranging for the house to be checked out right now. This could be a trap," she replied shortly before her cell phone rang again.

"A trap involving my son!" Lincoln roared.

Michael shot his brother a look of worry and looked over at the table where the President, whom they had been speaking with about full exonerations and revealing the Company a few minutes prior, had stood.

"Mr. Scofield, Mr. Burrows maybe it is best if I have some of my forces go in," he offered. The older man had a kind face and a deep voice that put Lincoln in mind of his father.

Lincoln looked to Michael who in turn looked to Jane. Violence wasn't Michael's strong suit.

Jane looked at the President,

"I have it covered Sir, we won't need to involve any police force or special operations. My team is capable,"

The President looked surprised but nodded. Next to him Cooper Green stood,

"While we wait for news we really should go over the press release, the notes for the case that is being presented to the Supreme Court Justice tomorrow and the details of your exoneration,"

Michael looked hesitant, could he really think about anything but his family's safety right now?

Jane nodded, "Yes the sooner we take care of this the less problem's we will have to deal with,"

Lincoln's fists clenched and unclenched as he took his seat again the anger of not being able to do anything taking hold of him.

Michael continued to pace, his fingers tapping the side of his leg, he couldn't do this,

"Jane, I need you to take us there…now." He said quietly.

"Mr. President, Mr. Green has informed us that the press release will go out this evening…and I trust you to be faithful to the facts so I see no reason for me to look over it. We will also be flying into Washington D.C. tomorrow with Mr. Green to see the Company's end all the way through, but right now we need to protect our family," Michael moved towards the door followed by Lincoln. Jane stood rooted in her spot before grabbing her coat and with a quick nod to the President and Cooper Green she led the way out of the conference room.

* * *

"Looks like once again your boyfriend has put himself before you Dr. Tancredi," Alexander Mahone almost sang as he cut a piece of duct tape of a roll to bind Sara's hands.

She had been placed in a kitchen chair, her feet already bound. Sara's only response was to wince has Mahone roughly pulled her arm back. Not only had this arm sustained sever injuries from her escape from Kellerman but also served as a reminder to Mahone's attempt at killing both she and Michael.

A loud crash came from the front room. Immediately Mahone had his gun drawn as he carefully made his way towards the kitchen doorway. Sara's eyes widened as Paul Kellerman entered the room throwing LJ down onto the kitchen floor. Sara looked down at the younger Burrow's as he looked up to her silently whispering 'sorry' as blood started to seep from his lip.

"Alex, how are you?" Paul asked smugly.

"What are you doing here? You have been relieved," Mahone sneered

"He's a fighter, might want to use some of the tape on him," Kellerman nodded towards LJ.

As Mahone struggled to get LJ tied on the floor Paul made his way to Sara,

"I know what your thinking, traitor, right?" he laughed as Sara glared at him with disgust, "Carolyn called, I just wanted to disappear…like I told you, but she called. What was I going to do? Ignore her? She offered me a position in the Company. Sure she isn't President anymore but still," Paul bent down and placed his face in Sara's hair and whispered into her ear,

"Looks like Scofield left you to me…once again,"

Sara jerked away from him as if his breath against her ear had burned her,

"You disgust me!" She said in a low voice, almost a growl.

"Now, now, Sara none of that. You know… I've really had the urge to go swimming lately, haven't you?" he asked as he roughly grabbed her upper arm. Sara almost passed out from the pain as Kellerman's fingers sank into her bandaged arm.

Yanking her up, Kellerman made a move towards the hall leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"NO!" LJ roared kicking his leg as Mahone tied him up. Throwing the tape on the ground Mahone drew his gun and placed it at LJ's temple.

"I suggest you shut the hell up," he said barley keeping calm. LJ stopped moving and lay still watching as Kellerman chuckled and threw Sara to the ground, a sickening thud was heard as her head hit the tile of the kitchen.

Mahone looked from Sara to Kellerman, stopping at Kellerman's chest noticing for the first time the red dot sitting on his chest. Looking down at his own chest Alex noticed a similar light trained there as well.

The creak of a door drew both men's attention towards the front room. Suddenly in the matter of seconds the kitchen was stormed with what appeared to be the S.W.A.T. team. LJ couldn't tell for sure, as he was pulled off the ground and untied.

Shaking his rescuer's grip the younger Burrow's ran to the other side of the kitchen and knelt next to Sara.

Barley coherent Sara struggled to stay awake.

"Sara? Are you ok?" LJ's concerned voice asked as a flurry of activity swirled around them.

Using all her energy, Sara reach up to feel the spot where her head had made contact with the floor. The warm liquid that met her touch did not surprise her.

"Nothing stitches can't solve," she attempted to smile.

LJ glanced down at her worried,

"Someone needs to help her, she needs help!" he called.

"LJ?" LJ's head snapped towards the front room as he heard his father's booming voice over all of the activity.

"DAD! In here!" he called.

Lincoln heard his son's response and ran into the kitchen. His heart dropped into his stomach as he observed the scene in front of him. His son sat next to Sara trying desperately to untie her restraints as she lay barley moving on the floor. Across the room Paul Kellerman and Alexander Mahone sat at gun point being held and prepared to be transported to god knows where.

Lincoln jogged to the counter and grabbed a knife. Carefully he stepped to the other side of Sara and cut the tape on her hands and ankles.

"Sara?" he questioned.

"You know I hate being in the damsel in distress position?" She asked. The doctor in her told her to stay put and not sit up but she tried anyway.

Trying her best to direct her muscles into allowing her to sit up she was struck with a wave of dizziness and nausea. Lincoln pushed her back down,

"Don't move Jane has…."

"Sara?" Michael nearly whispered as he entered the kitchen.

Lincoln looked up at his brother and moved out of the way as Michael quickly made his way over to Sara.

"Its ok Michael I'm fine," Sara pleaded as she looked up to see Michael's eyes fill with tears as he surveyed her on the floor.

The bandage around her arm was soaked in blood from Paul Kellerman's tight grip and blood…her blood was smudged on the white tile of the kitchen from her head injury.

"I got her Linc," he told his brother. Lincoln nodded and looked at LJ who stood as well, his face conveying fear as he looked down at the woman he had become close with these past few days.

Lincoln grabbed his son in a bear hug and led him out of the room.

Michael sat down cross legged on the kitchen floor as Jane came in followed by medical personnel.

Leaning down he kissed her forehead, "I am so sorry, Sara…I…" his voice broke as he tried to control the tears threatening to fall.

Reaching up Sara cupped his face in her hand,

"I'm just happy you're not hurt," she said

Michael shook his head. _How could she be happy about that?_ He wondered. He would give anything to trade places with her.

Looking up at Jane she gave him a small smile and indicated it would be best for him to let the medic take a look at Sara.

Michael stood reluctantly letting go of Sara's hand,

"Who did this Jane?" he asked his voice tense.

Jane looked across the room and Michael followed her gaze. His eyes landing on Paul Kellerman's smug smirk.

Michael's eyes darkened as he realized that once again this man had threatened Sara's life.

"Michael…" Jane warned as she sensed his change in attitude and watched as he made his way over to the other man.

**

* * *

**

**SORRY it took so long!!!**

**Please review with any questions or comments!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break or the characters associated with it.

**This chapter and the one following were originally one long chapter but I decided to cut it in two. Chapter 10 will be up soon!**

**Thanks!!!**

**Loti**

* * *

"Michael,"

Michael ignored Jane's second attempt at trying to get his attention; he was too focused on Paul Kellerman sitting on the floor of the safe house kitchen handcuffed and guarded by one of Jane's personnel.

He had never been one for violence, sure there was the occasional fist fight with Lincoln over a stupid argument, but this anger filled him with rage and the only way to release it, he had decided, was to inflict as much damage as possible on the ex FBI agent in front of him.

"You guys always come through huh?" Paul laughed as Michael approached him.

"You hurt her…again! How dare you even look at her!" Michael yelled as he lifted his right leg and in a swift movement sent Paul toppling over onto his side as his foot made contact with the other man's ribs.

Immediately the man who had stood next to Kellerman pulled Michael away from the agent on the floor. Michael struggled against the man's grip and was furious when another man dressed in all black came to help hold him away from the now coughing Paul Kellerman.

"Michael back off," Jane instructed calmly, "it won't do any good," she added.

Michael shook off the men holding him back and turned to Sara who was now sitting up and talking with the medic helping her. Walking over to her he kneeled down so that he was level with the man currently examining her head and arm.

"I'm fine," she insisted again. What was that saying Michael thought, doctors make the worse patients?

Looking down at her head, Michael saw the nasty gash and the hair around it matted in blood. His insides clenched as he realized how deep it was.

"We'll need to stitch your head Dr. Tancredi and I want to take a closer look at your arm," the medic told Sara.

Sighing Sara nodded only to close her eyes in pain. She wasn't even sure how much longer she could sit up without help. Michael took her hand and raised an eyebrow at the medic.

"Where should we go for stitches?" he asked knowing they couldn't go to a hospital…not yet anyway.

"We can take her to the back of my van, I have more supplies out there," was the medic's response as he stripped off his gloves and stood.

Carefully Michael took Sara's other hand,

"Sara," she looked up at him, "I'm going to pick you up ok?" he asked.

"Michael…I can walk," she informed him. Michael shook his head.

"I don't want to take any chances," he told her as he gently wrapped an arm under her knees and the other around her back. Lifting her, he and the Medic navigated themselves out of the house and into the front yard where several dark SUV's were parked in the driveway and on the street. Lucky for them it was the middle of the work day and many of the neighbors were not home to witness the activity at the house.

Following the medic Michael walked towards a black van. The medic opened the back doors to reveal an almost ambulance like interior.

"Set her down here," the man ordered pointing to a bench that ran along side the wall as he got into the van switched on overhead lights and began to rummage through the cabinets that lined one side of the vehicle.

Michael set Sara down and watched as the other man put new gloves on and began to prepare antiseptic and a medical needle to stitch Sara's gash.

"I'm going to give you a local anesthesia Dr. Tancredi while I stitch this laceration," the medic informed Sara as he began to treat her head wound.

Sara gripped Michael's hand,

"How did it go?" she asked. Michael smiled at her,

"We are meeting again tomorrow, but in D.C." Michael told her as he searched her face for any sign of pain as the other man began to stitch.

"Michael…is this really going to happen?" she asked her eyes wide. Michael smiled once again,

"I think it will," he told her. Sara smiled and wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him and never let go.

The medic finished stitching her head and began to examine her arm. Sara winced as he touched the area surrounding her most recent arm injury.

Michael's grip on Sara's hands tightened in support.

"Dr. Tancredi, I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics to help control and prevent any further infection. As you know you should probably take care of this immediately and go to the nearest pharmacy," the man said as he handed her a thin white piece of paper.

Sara nodded and watched as he re-wrapped her arm in fresh gauze.

"All set," he said flashing her a smile.

"Thank you," Sara returned his small with a small one as she slowly stepped down from the van, steadying herself as a deep ache in her head began to make its presence known.

"Let's go," Michael told her wrapping his arm around her lower back in support.

"What?" she asked

"I want to get you to a pharmacy," he replied

"Michael, it isn't urgent. I've been walking around for days with these cuts, another day won't matter," Sara lied knowing that she should have been taking medication as soon as she sustained her injuries, but she knew that they needed to be on a plane to D.C. in a matter of hours.

"I don't want to take a chance," Michael turned to her his blue eyes gazing into hers.

Sara tore her eyes from his and looked around the scene in front of them. Cars were starting to pull away leaving only Jane's and one other vehicle behind. She watched as Paul Kellerman and Alex Mahone were escorted to the other dark car and placed in the back. Two of Jane's personnel jumped in the front and the car sped away. Looking to her left she saw Lincoln, LJ, and Jane standing together talking quietly. Noticing as they walked towards them, LJ looked up and met his uncle and Sara half way hugging Sara tight and then turning to Michael. Michael held him the younger man close as he hugged him.

"Are we ready?" Lincoln asked after giving Sara a hug which surprisingly for both was not awkward,

"Not yet," Michael announced as he gently took Sara's prescription out of her hand, "we need to stop at the nearest pharmacy."

Sara sighed next to him. Jane nodded and led the way to her dark SUV, once in the car she turned the ignition and sped off towards a shopping center that served the small Chicago suburb.

Reaching for the prescription Jane got out of the car and walked into the local pharmacy. Twenty minutes later she emerged clutching a white paper bag. Getting in the car she handed it back to Sara.

"Thank you," Sara almost whispered as she pulled out the small orange bottle and read the instructions. Popping open the cap she looked in at the red and orange pills. Michael handed her a water bottle, Sara shot him a grateful look as she popped one pill in her mouth and swallowed it with a swig of water. Closing the bottle she slipped it back into he white bag and put the bag into her oversized purse.

Jane turned the ignition and the engine roared to life. Steering the vehicle out of the parking lot Jane turned and headed towards the direction of Chicago's private airstrip where they would meet with Cooper Green and fly on his private jet to D.C. in order to meet with the President the following morning.

"Where will those men go?" LJ suddenly asked referring to Kellerman and Mahone.

Jane turned toward him; he sat next to Michael and behind Lincoln who was in the passenger seat.

"They will be held until the Company is revealed later on this week and then charged for their crimes against you, your family, and everyone else they have harmed. Just like everyone else involved with the Company" Jane glanced at Lincoln and saw a flicker of sadness cross his face. She knew of Veronica Donovan and her research had provided her with enough information to know that she and Lincoln were…close.

Forty-five minutes later the dark SUV pulled onto a private airstrip where a white jet was currently waiting for its occupants.

Cooper Green stood outside on the tarmac waiting for his fellow travelers. When Jane pulled up she killed the engine and proceeded to get out of the car, her passengers following her movements.

"Mr. Green," Sara greeted. Cooper eyed her and LJ for a second,

"I hope all is well Dr. Tancredi," he nodded towards her. Sara gave a small smile and stepped away from the door so that Michael could exit.

"Follow me," Green instructed as he climbed the narrow steps into the jet. Lincoln gave a low whistle once in side. The plush interior was nothing like a commercial airplane with its top of the line leather seats and smooth wooden surfaces.

Sara flashed him a smile. She had flown in jets like this before with her father to or from some conference or speaking engagement when she was younger.

Moving towards the back of the jet Sara found a seat and leaned her head back onto the seat.

Michael hesitated a moment wanting to join Sara but knowing he should discuss some things with Cooper. He sat down next to Lincoln and across the table from Cooper. Jane took a seat a few rows up, LJ next to her as they talked quietly.

Michael glanced back at Sara and watched her for a full minute as she leaned against the wall next to her seat and gazed out the window. Turning his attention back to his current position he entered into the conversation already going between his brother and Cooper Green.

An hour and a half into the flight Michael stood and stretched and made his way down to Sara who from what he could tell had fallen asleep right after take off. He, Lincoln, and Cooper had discussed the logistics of what would be happening tomorrow, the papers they would have to sign and the possibility of testifying to the Supreme Court.

Taking a seat next to Sara he gently picked up her left hand and began to draw circles on the back of it with his thumb. Sara stirred and opened her eyes, a moment later she turned towards him,

"I didn't mean to wake you," Michael told her.

"It's not a problem… I shouldn't have fallen asleep. Sorry," she apologized.

"No, I'm happy you got some sleep, don't apologize," he gently scolded as he moved his hand up her arm in his signature move.

"So what does tomorrow look like?" she asked ignoring his last comment.

"We'll meet with the President early and then wait," he told her.

"Wait?" she question.

"Wait. Wait for the news to hit, wait for everything to check out, wait for charges to be filed, wait to finally be able to stop running and walk freely." He told her.

Nodding Sara sighed and wrapped her fingers around his hand. They had waited this long, what was another day?

Two government issued vehicles waited for the six passengers of the jet on the private airstrip it had landed on in Washington D.C.

Stepping off the plane Michael's eyes adjusted to the dark sky as the sun was setting and waited for everyone else to join him.

"There have been security issued to us, just in case of, well you know," Cooper informed as straightened his suit jacked and nodded to a man standing outside the door of one of the cars, "I will be staying at my home here, but you five will be staying at the Westin Hotel. It is one of D.C.'s premiere luxury resorts. Security will escort you there and stay close by all night and take you to the White House tomorrow where I will meet you." He informed as he motioned to the larger of the vehicles as he himself moved towards the first one.

"Goodnight everyone, sleep well tomorrow is a big day," he told them as he slipped into his own car.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Prison Break nor the characters associated with it are mine.

* * *

Michael held the door open as LJ and Sara crawled into the third seat of the dark SUV that was much like Jane's. Following them he sat in the second row followed by his brother as Jane got into the front passenger seat. The tall man who had been standing outside the driver's side door got in and started the engine.

Leaving the airfield and moving onto industrial streets, Michael's instincts from having been on the run flared as he noticed that three smaller vehicles had formed a sort of box around theirs, but their driver either did not notice or did not see a problem.

Noticing his furrowed brow Jane called back to him,

"Extra security detail,"

Michael nodded as his brother turned to look out the window and watched as the other vehicles kept a perfect distance from their car and each other.

Arriving at the plush hotel one agent went into the lobby and retrieved room keys returning to the front and handing Michael, Lincoln, and Jane all keys.

"There are three rooms. Follow me," he instructed. The group bowed their heads as they entered the quiet lobby and made their way to the elevator.

Hitting the button marked as "7" the agent closed the doors as a woman in a business suit called across the lobby for the elevator doors to be held. The elevator lurched upwards and softly beeped as he reached its destination.

Checking the card given to him Michael read the elegant numbers on the front of the paper pocket holding the card, _731._

Opening it he held it open for Sara and entered, but not before he heard LJ exclaim from the hall,

"Holy shit Dad! Look at…"

Michael didn't need his nephew to finish the sentence, a quick glance around the room ensured that this was no off the highway motel.

The high ceilings, beautiful art, posh furniture and the giant bed that sat in the middle of the room said it all.

"I guess they are trying to make up for it all early huh?" Sara commented as she too took in the room.

Watching her toss her purse on the table next to the television or movie screen, Michael couldn't tell which, Michael felt his shoulders drop slightly as exhaustion over took him.

Turning back to the door he locked the deadbolt and glanced out the peephole and noticed from his limited vision that the agents that had accompanied them were standing outside.

He turned back to the room just in time to see Sara lift the dressing on her arm and study her stitches.

"Sara, did you take your second dose yet?" he asked concerned. Sara glanced up at him and sighed.

"No… I will," she told him turning her back on him and pretending to busy herself with something in her bag. Michael's brow furrowed as he noticed her almost anti social behavior. Walking towards her he was mere inches away when a knock came from the door. Sara turned and glanced up at him and then at the door, making her way to the door Michael grabbed her hand,

"It's fine Michael. I can handle it," she told him shaking off his hand. Michael almost called her out on her actions before Sara opened the door to reveal LJ.

"Um… can I order room service from in here? Dad went into Jane's room to talk," he held up his hands to form quotations as he said the word 'talk'.

"Sure, come in," Sara opened the door wider and stepped inside allowing the teenager in. Michael sighed and gave his nephew a strained smile as LJ sat down in an arm chair and grabbed the remote for the giant TV.

Two hours later LJ lay curled up on the rooms couch and Sara busied herself with clearing dishes from their table and placing them on the cart they had originally come up on. Glancing down at his nephew's dozing form he was struck with how young LJ still was and the circumstances in which he currently lived. Pushing the cart aside Sara walked over to the couch and brushed some of LJ's hair out of his face. LJ opened his eyes and sat up,

"Come on lets get you back to your room and in bed," she told him. Michael stood and made eye contact with Sara letting her know he would take him. Michael grabbed LJ's shoulder and steered him out of the door and across the hall.

Coming out of Lincoln and LJ's room Michael quickly stepped forward to help steer the cart of dirty dishes emerging from his and Sara's room to the side of the hallway. Sara was struggling to keep the door open and push the cart with her good arm.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she turned around and went back into the room.

"Sara," Michael started.

"Don't Michael," she told him opening her purse and grabbing the orange bottle of pills out of it. Placing the medicine in her mouth she grabbed a glass of water and swallowed the pill.

"What's wrong, talk to me." Michael pleaded.

Sara looked up at him and then down at herself. She felt dirty and grimy.

"It isn't you Michael, it's me," she whispered.

"What? You haven't done a thing Sara," Michael responded.

"I'm such a burden to you and to this whole thing…I," Sara stopped and tried to compose herself, "how did I become a liability you couldn't afford?" she asked.

Michael's heart seemed to break in two,

"You are NOT a liability Sara. If it wasn't for you we would not be here, Lincoln would be dead and I would be sitting in prison for no reason at all!" Michael's voice was deep with emotion.

"Look at me!" Sara cried "Look at this!" she waved towards her arm. "I'm a burden! If I hadn't been at that house taking up space LJ would have gone with you this morning and no one would have been at that house to get hurt!" tears started to fall down her face.

In two quick strides Michael was crushing her to his chest,

"My god Sara," his voice broke and tears filled his eyes, "in no way are you a burden. I love you. I love you so much…I can't imagine doing this without you,"

A sob escaped Sara's lips at his words and she wound her arms around his waist as sobs took over her body. She cried mourning her father, mourning those lost because of the Company's actions, mourned the situation they were in, mourned everything that she had kept built up inside over the past months.

Minutes passed before her sobs became silent tears as she buried her face into Michael's chest, his shirt soaked with her tears.

Carefully Michael picked her up and placed her on the large bed. Pulling back the sheets he gently removed her jacket and placed her on the white bed sheet pulling the covers around her body. Moments later after stripping down to his boxers and an undershirt he crawled in next to her and held her close.

Ten minutes later she turned in his embrace and buried her head in his neck,

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck. Her soft breath on his skin caused him to pull her closer,

"No Sara, thank you. Thank you."

* * *

Sara was jolted from sleep at the sound of knocking. Disentangling herself from Michael's arm she looked over at the clock. _6:30_

Swinger her legs over the side of the bed she stretched and made her way to the door. Glancing out the small peephole she opened the door slowly,

"Hello?" she question.

"Good morning," a small woman in a black dress greeted, "these were sent to your room, a courtesy of a Mr. Green," the woman handed forward to large bags.

"Uh, thank you," Sara said confused as she took the bags. The woman smiled and turned away.

Quietly shutting the door she turned and headed back into the room. Glancing into the bag she was almost delighted to see that each bag held a change of clothes.

Opening one bag she pulled out a pair of grey dress pants, white blouse, and a small grey jacket. In another she found a similar outfit but in black for Michael.

Walking over to his sleeping form she sat down on the bed next to him and put her hand on his arm,

"Michael?" she called out to him. Stirring Michael opened is eyes,

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, its time to get ready to go, Cooper sent over clothes for us to wear for this morning's meeting," she told him.

Michael nodded and sat up, leaning over he captured her lips with his in a slow sweet kiss,

"I'm sorry about last night," she apologized after they had parted.

"Don't be," he told her once again kissing her.

* * *

Sara watched as the group glanced around the large and spacious room intrigued at his ornate painting and expensive furnishings. She and Michael sat together hands clasped under the table as they waited for the President to arrive.

"Why do people think they can always be late…" LJ's voice broke the silence that had filled the room but was stopped immediately when the large oak doors opened and the President stepped in.

Michael and Sara's hands broke a part as they stood to greet the other man. The President went around the table and shook hands,

"This is my son, LJ," Lincoln pushed LJ forward and gently nudged him to accept the other man's hand.

"Nice to meet you LJ," the President's kind face broke into a smile. When he came to face Sara sadness filled his eyes,

"Dr. Tancredi I presume?" Sara nodded and shook his hand,

"I knew your father well. He was a magnificent politician," the President said

"Thank you," Sara slowly sat back down and Michael followed after greeting the President, taking her hand again he drew small circles with his thumb on the back of it.

"Well ladies and gentlemen; I have with me the press release that will be released on the AP wire in twenty minutes along with exoneration papers. I have had a team working all night building sufficient evidence to back up your allegations. This evidence will work along side Mr. Green's case. Now if you will please look over these documents and sign they are the documents that will be presented in court. Once you sign those I will sign these," the President set down four documents, one with Lincoln's name, Michael's, Sara's, and LJ's.

"There," the President began, "are your exoneration and full pardon papers," he finished. Michael gently flipped through the stapled document and glanced at his brother.

This was all he ever wanted.

Sara watched as their freedom lay literally right before them.

Lincoln glanced at his son and then his brother, his smile wider than Michael could ever remember. Quickly Lincoln grabbed the court documents and went to sign. Michael reached out and grabbed his brother's hand,

"We need to read them first," he said. Lincoln froze and his smile faltered, "it's important the facts are right Linc," Michael told his brother as he began to read through the documents.

An hour later Michael picked up the expensive pen sitting in front of him and gracefully signed his name on the document that held his testimony. He watched as the other occupants of the room did the same. Pushing the papers towards the President who then handed them to his aid, Michael watched the President then pick up the pen he had used and sign four documents, exonerating and pardoning LJ, Sara, Lincoln, and himself. Michael felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe.

"You understand that you will be called to testify correct?" Cooper Green spoke from his position next to the President.

All four nodded, and Jane spoke up,

"How soon can we expect the trial?" she asked.

"As soon as this hits the media the Supreme Court Justice is going to want to take care of it immediately. People will be arrested within the next few hours and brought to trial in a week or so. The right to a speedy and public trial correct?" Cooper answered.

"Wow," was all Michael could get out, Sara turned to him and smiled.

Suddenly the doors to the room creaked open and a woman stepped in,

"Sir, it has hit the wires," she informed the President picking up a remote control and switching the television mounted on the wall behind them on.

CNN had Lincoln and Michael's pictures on screen along with huge words the read: BREAKING NEWS.

"You did it man," Lincoln slapped his brother on the back as the room listened to the press release being read to the entire nation…and the world.

THREE MONTHS LATER:

Michael stepped into his apartment and threw is keys on the small table that sat next to his couch, it had been a long day.

After the conspiracy had exploded everyone had wanted to meet or interview the "mastermind". He hadn't particularly liked the attention, nor had the rest of his family, but it did play a role when it came to being able to get his job back with the firm he had worked with prior to Fox River. They seemed to think it was good for business if Michael was working for them once again. He hadn't though, been able to get is old apartment back but that was fine with him. Not only was this apartment nicer than his last, but his building was only a few blocks from Sara's… well soon to be Sara's old building come that weekend.

Stopping he frowned noticing only the beginning of Sara's many boxes that would soon be taking up residence in his living room until their contents had found proper homes among his things. Michael had been through a lot, but tidy was still something he enjoyed and he had a feeling that this move was going to be anything but, Sara was after all, a pack rat.

Noticing a small white object on one of the bigger boxes he walked up to it and picked it up. Smiling he realized it was a small paper crane. He had been teaching Sara origami and she was starting to really pick it up.

Unfolding its wing he read Sara's distinct hand writing:

_You know it's weird, I've discovered I can leave cryptic messages on paper birds too,_

Michael glanced around the apartment; Sara shouldn't have been home for at least another hour. She usually worked at the clinic late on Thursdays.

Turning towards the hall that led to the bedroom Michael's smile widened as he spotted yet another crane. Picking it up he read the next message,

_Don't worry; mine won't lead you across country._

Taking a few more steps down the hall Michael found another outside the closed door that led to the bedroom.

_It'll take you just inside…_

Michael read the five words and already had his hand on the door knob turning before he finished. Swinging the door open he was disappointed to find the room empty. The bed neatly made just as he had left it that morning.

Frowning he stepped into the room and glanced around looking for another crane.

"You know, it took me a half hour to make those three things?" Came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Smiling he whirled around to find Sara leaning against the door jam. They hadn't seen each other in two days. Both had been extremely busy at work and Sara had insisted on staying at her place for the week in order to pack.

Sara smiled at Michael as he walked quickly over to her and wrapped his arms around her,

"You're off work early," he whispered.

"Lucky you," she responded. Michael laughed lightly and leaned forward taking her lips with his.

Stepping backwards he brought her with him and began to reach for the hem of her sweater. Sara pulled away and smiled,

"No you don't, we are going to be late for dinner with Lincoln, Jane, and LJ," she told him.

"Make them wait, better yet call and cancel," Michael told her.

Sara laughed and placed her hands on her hips. Michael's eye caught the flash of light that bounced off the ring he had placed on her left hand a month ago when he asked her to marry him.

"No! We planned this last week Michael," she told him stepping away.

"We spent months with them. Don't you think they are tired of us…don't you think we are tired of them?" he asked.

"This is your brother, nephew, and good friend. We are not blowing them off," Sara said grabbing his hand and turning down the hall.

"You teased me," Michael protested. Sara laughed out loud and turned back around,

"No," she paused, "I just gave you an idea…I guess you could call it a preview for later on," she told him.

Michael stopped and shook his head,

"You're horrible," he told her. Sara leaned forward bringing her lips close to Michael's, so close that they slightly brushed his,

"Come on Michael, have a little faith."

* * *

Fin! That's it! Thanks so much for reading! I know it took me forever, but I really did enjoy writing this story. Thank you for all that reviewed and let me know you were out there reading.

Please let me know what you thought. Your comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed with open arms!

Loti


End file.
